Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems, more specifically, locks for the hooks of roll-off storage containers to prevent their unauthorized transport.
Roll-off containers are large wheeled bins, usually made of steel, which may be covered or left open. These containers are used to store and transport a variety of materials including trash, scrap metal and, in some cases, finished product. In operation, a roll-off container is delivered to a worksite on a tilt bed truck. That container is unloaded at a given worksite by tilting the truck bed and allowing the wheeled container to roll off. When finished (or full), this container gets removed from the worksite by cabling to the loading hook on one end of the container and winching it back onto a truck bed. Unfortunately, the relative ease of moving such containers makes them vulnerable to theft via unauthorized loading and transport.
Problem: Roll-off Container security is a growing problem in scrap operations, chemical plants, oil & gas operations, contaminated soil projects, and equipment storage yards. Containers are picked up by unknowing operators and removed from sites never to be seen again. This sends the company who owns the equipment into a frenzy trying to locate the box and reclaim its investment and deal with any fallout from the products located within.
Solution: Steal Stinger™ can lock the equipment out from trucking companies and unwanted theft by no longer allowing the box to be easily picked up and hauled away by truck. The design of this invention allows all style and size of container hooks to be accommodated due to its side-locking guide rails and dual arm offset clasp holes in the rear.
Relevant Art—Several methods are known for providing roll-off containers with locking devices. However, prior art systems were mechanically complex making them difficult to use and restricting their utility to particular roll-off container designs. One such locking system attempt is shown in Miller U.S. Published Application No. 20130269400.
Current alternatives, summary:
Box Lox—sells for $289 with a lock but does not fit all hook styles due to its flat back design, single arm operation, and the absence of guide rails for different manufacturers. Its overall body is built of thinner metal and is more susceptible to tampering due to its steel thickness. Also the build quality of each Box Lox is noticeably less than the Steal Stinger from a side-by-side comparison of welds and ingenuity.
Roc-Loc—sells for $420 without a lock, includes one draw bar and must be custom-ordered to fit each hook style from different manufacturers. If one orders a unit with two draw bars, the price goes to $590 without locks but its operation forces the user to lock said device in an awkward manner, prohibiting its use on shallow container styles. Worse, it still allows for security-vulnerable gaps between the lock device and container proper.
The above two products are the only existing competition in the market today. Neither provides a truly universal fit, easy operation, and security demanded of a container locking system like the present invention.
The present invention, known as a Steal Stinger™, differs from the Miller device in several key ways. While similar in external appearance by having an outer box, the Miller system (or BoxLox) uses only one locking bar that when just angled upwardly limits its use with many container box hooks. Furthermore, that locking bar has few inadequately spaced holes in which to insert a padlock.
The object of this invention uses a drawbar with TWO member rails spaced apart and separated substantially parallel to one another with a hook-engaging welded pin between the two member rails at one end and a preferred integral carrying handle at the opposite end. When that drawbar is positioned in a box hook beneath the cover component of this device, it can be pulled towards the installer (while still beneath that cover component) into one of two welded pin tracks: (a) a first horizontal track substantially parallel with the bottom surface of the cover component for some box hook applications; OR (b) a slightly upwardly angled track at the far end for most other box hook applications where the first track either does not suffice or is less “convenient”. With the foregoing “dual track” system, this invention accommodates numerous more box hook styles and ceiling heights.
The present invention also differs from the systems made and sold under the Roc-Locks brand. The latter consists of TWO potentially custom-made brackets that slide forward into a common front hook latch fitted into the container box hook before being awkwardly locked in place at the front end of those brackets in a hard-to-access area for a difficult installation and even tougher removal when no longer needed. The single Roc-Locks unit is also inherently precluded from use on multiple box styles. No one Roc-Lock length/design can account for various hook heights and diameter tolerances. Furthermore, the aforementioned configuration still allows for straps and/or chains to be accessed beneath (or about) its dual brackets that have no over-cover thus subverting the security aspects of said device.
Another security lock system for a roll-off container (or skid) is shown in Havenga et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,855. It is far from universal, however. Finally, there is a locking system for automotive applications worth noting. Cardin Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,761 shows a locking box cover for the outermost end of a vehicular trailer hitch.
As will be explained below, this invention provides a much more universal lock over most every size and shape of hook for roll-off storage containers. Several representative style/sizes of hook configurations are shown in accompanying FIGS. 1A through 1F. Note how they differ in size (width and/or height) and shape of the forward opening hook as well as the relative location of that hook to: the adjacent container floor in said hook area, nearby container sidewalls and sloping base walls of the respective examples shown. The first, FIG. 1A, is from a Sabre Vacuum Box. FIG. 1B is the hook from a Domatex container box. FIG. 1C is from a Bucks Vacuum box. FIG. 1D is from a Thompson Fabricating roll off container. FIG. 1E is from Wasteequip and FIG. 1F from a Northeast Manufacturing box. The device/locking system of this invention will work with any of the foregoing container hook arrangements and also many others. It has a minimal number of parts, is rugged, simple to use, yet provides a high degree of security.